Gin Ichimaru/Image Gallery
Gin Anime Pics Bleach_Vol._7_Cover.jpg|Gin on the cover of Volume 7. Bleach_Vol._35_Cover.jpg|Gin on the cover of Volume 35. Bleach_Vol._72_Cover.jpg|Gin on the cover of Volume 72. Gin ep 280.jpg|Gin Ichimaru Gin; profile.jpg|Gin side profile grin. GinOffersRangikuFood.png|Gin offers Rangiku some food. ChibiGinWithBloodSplatter.jpg ChibiGinVowsToKill.jpg Young Ichimaru.png|Gin Ichimaru, child prodigy 110 years ago. A young Gin stands over the fallen 3rd Seat.png|A young Gin stands over the fallen 3rd Seat with Aizen. CaptainAizenLieutenantIchimaru.jpg|Gin as 5th Division lieutenant to Aizen. The Rukongai Incident.png|Aizen, Gin and Tōsen observe Hollowfication. Ichimaru ties up Zaraki.png|Gin forcefully taking Kenpachi away from Byakuya. Captain Ichimaru.png|Gin confronting Ichigo and friends. Gin bye.jpg|Gin waving goodbye to Ichigo. Bleach ichimaru0038.jpg|Gin Ichimaru, 3rd Division Captain. KenpachiArguingWithMayuri.jpg|Gin arriving at the captain's meeting. Aizen Warns Gin.png|Aizen warns Gin that he is suspicious in front of Hitsugaya. Gin Vs Toshiro.jpg|Gin attacked by Hitsugaya. 52Gin_approaches.png|Gin approaches Rukia. Gin_approaches_rukia.jpg|Gin taunting Rukia before her execution. 53Rukia_cries.png|Gin walks away as Rukia lets out a cry of anguish. GinWithAizen.jpg|Gin with Aizen during the Ryoka Invasion. RangikuCapturesGin.jpg|Gin captured by Matsumoto. GinAsHeAppearedInTheArrancarArc.jpg|Gin reveling himself after eavesdropping on Grimmjow's judgement. GinEpisode153_02.jpg|Gin Profile image. AizenIchimaruTosen.jpg|Gin along Aizen and Tōsen in Hueco Mundo. GinManipulatingCorridorControls.jpg|Gin manipulating the corridors of Las Noches. GinsBlueEyes.jpg|Gin's blue eyes revealed. Gineyes.jpg|Gin with original red eyes in the anime. GinAsHeAppearedInTheArrancarArc.jpg|Gin eavesdropping. Gin_Arrancar_Encyclopedia.jpg|Gin teaching an Arrancar Encyclopedia segment. Ichimaru.jpeg|Gin Ichimaru AizenIchimaruTousen.jpg|Gin invading Karakura Town alongside Aizen and Tōsen. Gin_trapped.jpg|Gin trapped by Yamamoto's fire prison. GinCaughtInFlamePrison.png|Gin laughing while entrapped with Aizen and Tōsen in the flamed prison. Toasty Aizen Gin Kaname.png|Omake pic of Gin warming himself by the wall of fire while Aizen and Tōsen have tea. AizenGinTosenWalkingFree.jpg|Aizen, Tōsen and Gin freed from the fire prison. GinSwordExtensionEp285.jpg|Gin's Shikai, Shinsō. Aizen_and_Gin_watch_Ichigo_battle_Byakuya.png Gin Shinso.png Gin_shocked.png Gin_bankai_black_and_white_preview.png Kamishini_no_Yari's_destruction.jpg Ichigo_Kurosaki_vs._Gin_Ichimaru.jpg AizenGinArriveSoulSociety.jpg AizenGinArriveKarakuraTown.jpg AizenDestroysKototsu.jpg AizenGinSenkaimon.jpg BodiesRainDown.jpg IchigoIsWinded.jpg GinAppearsBehindIchigo.png IchigoDodgesGinsAttack.jpg YamishiniNoYariKnocksIchigoIntoABuilding.jpg GinWithAizenAndIsshinFightingInTheBackground.jpg IchigoEngagesGin.jpg Gin grin eyes.jpg|Gin's eyes Aizen kill Human.jpg|A Human is killed as Aizen and Gin walk past him. GinAttemptingToFollow.jpg|Gin goes to follow Keigo Asano. Gin threatens Rangiku.jpg|Gin threatens Rangiku. Gin blocking Aizen's power.jpg|Gin blocks Aizen's Shikai power. Gin Grabs Hogyoku.jpg|Gin grabs the Hōgyoku from Aizen's disintegrating body. Aizen cuts down Gin.jpg|Aizen cuts down Gin after his failed attempt to take the Hōgyoku. Aizen ripping gin's arm out.png|Aizen severing Gin's arm. LastSightOfGinsEyes.jpg RangikuReturnsToGin.jpg 231Gin_explains.png|Gin explains the Resurreccións of Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci, Ggio Vega, and Nirgge Parduoc. Gin Manga Pics C75 cover.jpg|Gin on the cover of Chapter 75 C145 cover Gin Ichimaru.png|Gin Chapter 145 cover. Bleach cover 20.jpg|Gin on the cover of Volume 20 GinsBankai.png|Gin releasing his Bankai, Kamishini-no-Yari. Gin releases Bankai.png|Effect of Kamishini-no-Yari on the city. Ichimaru.jpg|Gin's Battle Chart Ichimaru.png|Gin killing the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division 110 years ago. AizenIchimaruTosen0.jpg|Gin alongside Aizen and Tōsen after being freed from the fire prison. Hiyori in Half 2.jpg|Gin cuts Hiyori in two with Shinsō. Aizen destroys janitor.png|Gin witnesses Aizen destroying the Kōtotsu. Butou Renjin.png|Gin using his Butō Renjin Technique. Ichigo Kurosaki Vs Gin Ichimaru.png|Gin fighting Ichigo Kurosaki Karakuraarrival.jpg|Gin alongside Aizen entering the real Karakura Town. ENTERKARAKURA.jpg|Gin opens a gateway to Soul Society. Kill, Kamishini no Yari.png Aizen cuts down Ichimaru.jpg Gin is defeated by Aizen.png|Gin is defeated by Aizen. Matsumoto finds Gin dying.png|Rangiku finds Gin after he is defeated by Aizen. Chapter 320 cover.jpg|Gin and Kira on the cover of chapter 320. Gin Video Clips Shinsō.gif|Gin releasing Shinso's Shikai. SentanHakuja2.gif|Gin transports himself and Aizen using Sentan Hakuja. Kamishini_no_Yari.gif|Gin releasing Kamishini no Yari. Buto.gif|Buto ButoRenjin.gif|Buto Renjin Category:Images